Allieah's Point of View The Amulets Withheld
by Alliiea
Summary: A wind faerie, in love at seventeen, runs off to find a new animal for her gift on her b-day, comes back to town to see no one around. A mission of more romance, adventure and humor comes along the way!
1. Ch1 Breezey Tag

Ch.1 Breezey Tag

"Allie! Come and play Breezey Tag with us!" My friends called out to me as I lay against the sweet smelling Lonna Keezie Tree. With the fruits' purple cover and delicious scent, I was drawn toward it every wakening morning. But I figured I should get up and play to stretch out my little legs and plus, Breezey Tag was my best hand ( I'm the number one champ - ).

" Ok, since there is a new player aloft this game, I think we should refresh our memory and restart hers of the rules of this game," My best friend and tough challenger, CottonQuee called out, " Now, the rules are:

**We each get one leaf, but if yours breaks through, you may quickly go get a new one**

**Don't use your wind powers too harshly for there are some little ones around**

**If you fall off your leaf, you lose**

**And last..have fun with it!"**

Little Inky called out, "And don't be a baby if you lose!" He was always trying to be cute and tough, but neither of those qualities fit him. I noticed the new girl looked a little scared and confused. I guessed she just didn't want to make a fool of herself if she loses by falling off the fragile leaf. So, I decided to go on over and help her out.

" Hello, I'm Allie. What's your name?" She looked around fourteen years old as I'm sixteen, seventeen by tomorrow.

"I'm- I'm Keeko, " Her voice was low and frail, like she had been neglected and was afraid of the back of any innocent body's hand.

"Well, Keeko, I'm just going to give you some simple instructions of Breezy Tag. All you really have to do is stay upon the overgrown leaf, try to blow someone off of their leaf with your wind powers, and try to stay on yourself. Good luck."

I gave her a sad smile, but she smiled back and nodded her head. We walked along the damp dewed grass to the playing field. A brass fence was clothed with large golden leaves, sparkling in the mid-morn sun. They were a bit more sturdy looking than the old ones which would help Keeko out alot since she was so shaky that she couldn't even stand herself.

Everyone grabbed a leaf and waited for the voice of CottonQuee to sound off the start, " Ok, and...five...four...three...two...one! Good luck!" You could hear the rustle of leaves all around and soon the striking whip of fast wind. I was quickly assembled atop my leaf and soared around the opponents. With one soft blast of air, I had six out of eleven players down. Looking over to Keeko, I noticed she was a fierce competetor and plays almost as well as me! It was almost as if she was a great champ of Breezey Tag back at her hometown.

But I coaxed myself into pondering abou that later. Not long after, there was only three fairies left in the game: Myself, Keeko, and CottonQuee's brother, Donte'Quo. Keeko rushed over towards him and let out a blast of air, knocking Donte'Quo off his Golden Leaf.

It was me and Keeko now, as our leaves turned toward our flushed faces, a silent pause covered the field. Keeko lowered her head and put her hands in a ball form. She jumped up, cutting the air and flashed her hands eight feet from my chest. All of a sudden I found my body plunged in the dirt, stiff to move. I also noticed eyes widened and mouths spread across many fairy faces. Nobody could believe it: I had lost a simple game of Breezey Tag to a newbie!

_'Had i lost my touch?'_ I began to think to myself, _'Who is she? How...wha-'_ CottonQee rushed over to help me up. Then came upon Keeko as she lowered to the fertile ground.

" Well," he began, " I believe we have a new champ! Give it up for Keeko UntaLoko!" Alot of people cheered, but many people were still petrified in shock. We all moved slowly back to the town. Numorous eyes glanced my way in awe, but I just ignored them as I was told when I was a child and brushed myself off following the crowd.

CottonQuee rushed up and walked along side of me. I really liked CottonQuee, he was my best friend since we were three, and now we're together until this day at the age of seventeen(well, I'm almost seventeen .). He always comforted me through dreary days and laughed at my jokes, cleared my cries through tearful moments, and now he's even helping me to glow once more by just walking with me to the village.

"So what happened back there? I mean, you haven't lost a game for 114 years, especially to someone literally new." He quietly spoke into my ear.

" I'm not sure, but let's just forget about it. Tomorrow's a brand new day."

" Tomorrow's a special day, it's your seventeenth birthday." We both threw warm smiles at each other and continued to walk through the tall grass.


	2. Ch2 Happy Birthday!

Hey, peoples! This is the second chapter to the book, I was going to wait until some people r&r but I didn't feel like waiting, and plus it's going to be super long so i have enough time. I'm Nekokoi's friend, if you read one of her stories:Poor Kurama, and it mentions Inukoi in the beginning, that's me! Actually, i'm the one that made the whole thing, lol. Anywho, i really hope you like this one. And please HONESTLY tell me how you like it.

**Ch.2**

_He...he...he...I breathed heavily as I ran. I kept running faster and faster until my heart sank through the puddle of sweat. But what was I running from? I soon found out that it wasn't what I was running from, it was whom I was running towards. Why? All I could see were shady figures in the distance. I just kept running as my legs were like stretching vines on a trelles, climbing further and further to reach the desired destination. He...he...he..._

" Aaaa!" I jerked up from my bed and took fast, deep breaths. What was that dream all about? I looked around the roomand then down at my feathery blankets. A drop of water from my forehead fell atop my hand. I gently swept my head with the palm of my hand and felt for heat above my brow. It was only a dream..

Then I remembered, " My birthday! Today's my birthday! I-I-I'm finally seventeen!" I rushed up and ran to the door, but came to a sudden, dead stop right in front of it. The door creaked open as I stepped backwards, one by one. Watching it open some more, I jumped back into my bed and pulled the covers to my chin.

Seeing out of one half-way closed eye, I spotted CottonQuee approach my room. He lurked over to my bedside and I quickly shut my eyes. Then, I decide to surprise him.

" Hi!" I yelled out as I shoved up my head. But, instead of scaring him, I gave him pain for we both knocked heads.

" Uh...ow?" He laughed holding his head. " People are waiting for you downstairs for your birthday."

" Oh," I got up from my resting area and walked with CottonQuee down the steep steps from my bedroom to the living room. As soon as my foot had hit the end of the clouded steps, everyone began to crowd around me singing Happy Birthday. And then, Little Inky stepped out and sang:

"Happy Birthday to you---

You live in a zoo---

You look like a monkey---

And you smell like one too!"

You have no clue how stupid he looked! Everyone began to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

" What!" He curiously asked, " I heard some humans sing it to a birthday boy when I visited Earth and I never got to say it!"

" Um..anywho, monkey, open up your presents! We wanna see what they are!" My big brother Aitton called out.

About twenty minutes had passed and I had opened to what I thought to be the last gift of my present tower, but there was still one left from my best friend; CottonQuee.

" It's not much, but it does have a use, " he said, then bent down to continue in a whisper, " And I will explain the use later on."

I revealed a long trinket box. Silver and purple with a special glow all around it. i mean, literally, there WAS a glow! My eyes glimmered from the beauty and teared at the kindness that was put into this special gift. Slowly I opened the top and peaked inside. I loved the bit that I had seen and couldn't wait to see the rest. I opened it up all the way this time. A smile spread from cheek to cheek across my face and I watched CottonQuee step in front of me.

" I told you it wasn't much. Umm... I hope you-"

" It's beautiful! Thank you, CottonQuee!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly pulled back. I didn't care for the eyes staring all around us, I actually didn't really notice. But I just felt strange hugging him like that, since we have known each other for fourteen years and never hugged each other through that period of time.

He let out a sigh and said, " Here," He took out the amulet that lay resting in the box. It had an opal stone, with rainbow specks and shining warmness, I knew this gift was my forever and absoulte favorite. CottonQuee walked behind me with the necklace, hovered it over my head and to my neck, and let it come around, fastening the sides together. Everyone clapped but I still payed no attention to them. I just turned around to face my friend and gave him another bear hug out of no where. It wasn't really that bad the second time.

But then...a waterdrop splashed my shoulder, as I was wearing a human tanktop I got from my uncle kwhen he was snooping around on Earth. He was crying...he--he knew something that i didn't. I pulled myself away and stared into his tearful eyes. Something in his shining grey eyes told me that soon will be a long, confusing day that I tried to make clear through my mind.

" Um, Happy Birthday, " He answereed and gave me a smile.

" CottonQuee, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, nothing, it's just allergies, um, yeah, my dad got allergies from his Earth friend so, it's contagious, " I didn't believe him, I mean, I don't even know what allergies are! But he smiled a weak smile and threw his hands behind his head.

After a couple hours of hanging around my friends, chatting with relatives, and just having loads of fun at my 'surprise party', people began to leave. The building became emptier and emptier until it was just me, CottonQuee, and once again- Keeko. Which of course I had no clue in my mind that she had even showed up for the room was so crowded.

She was sitting in a chair beside a rather large window, staring out to the Enchanted Sea. Silence echoed through the walls off the room as we all sat still in the empty building. I continued to eye Keeko. Still, I couldn't erase my mind from the Breezey Tag competition. I walked over to her table and sat down beside her.

" Hey," I said looking at her fierce eyes. They looked alot different than when I first met her. A longing desire of hate controlled her good, bright side as the crimson color shot out from the center of her eyes.

" Keeko?" I asked.

" Yes?" She answered, but never moved her head.

" Have you played Breezey Tag before this day?"

" Well," She began, " I guess it's not good enough to be a secret. Kinda dumb really. Well, you see, you just brought me bad memories of my past, that's all. So I blew up, sorry."

" And I'm sorry I'm so bad that I bring you bad memories! Ugh!" That made me extremely mad! Me? Bringing someone BAD memories? CottonQuee walked over and grabbed my arm.

" Calm down Alliieah! I'm sure that's not what she meant,"

" Yes, that was exactly what I meant. Something about her gave me frightful memories that I honestly would like to forget." Now, I was furious. My hand went up but CottonQuee pushed it back down. Thank goodness Keeko didn't see, but instead continued to glare out the window!

" What's so bad about your past?" I asked instead. She slowly turned her head and glared at me, just..like...the darn...window...

" It's confidential!" She hollered and stormed out of the room. I figured I shouldn't bug her about it. Cottonquee and I looked over at each other, sending looks that spelled out the words: And that was about...what?

Okie Dokie now, there's your 2cnd chapter. It's even a little longer. Now, please don't forget to tell me the WHOLE truth about it, k? And please review and rate! I'd really like to hear from you cuz no one will tell me about it! Oh, and the romance comes in the next chapter.


End file.
